Super Izzy's Quest: The Mascots
Super Izzy's Quest is the sequel to the game Izzy's Quest for the Olympic Rings. It is a crossover video game, with selectable heroic mascots in the beat-em-up. Story: Alchemor, the nasty Nazi scientist, has kidnapped the female mascots, and only Izzy and the others can stop him, save the females, and bring peace to all mankind. However, Alchemor has stolen the Olympic Rings in order to make himself supreme. You can unlock captured characters by defeating the bosses. To get the five Olympic Rings, Izzy must team up with the other mascots in order to save mankind from being killed and the Olympics from getting banned. Izzy, once named Whatzit by his parents, who were turned to stone by Alchemor, seeks his vendetta against Alchemor by forming the Mascot Resistance in order to save male and female mascots, such as Hodori and Cobi, and solving puzzles old and new, from Alchemor's riddles to safe locks. Be careful! Characters waste health for their powers. Playable Characters (left-to-right, top-to-bottom): *Izzy: The alienated main hero of the game. He can beat bad guys with his fists. *Hodori: A South Korean wrestling-taekwondo tiger. His own power is breathing fire so that terrorists may never know what hit them. *Cobi: The dog of magic. He can cast illusions so that terrorists and criminals cannot see. *Sam: An eagle that glides Izzy in air-based worlds. His own attack was soaring toward enemies. *Athena: Goddess of Warfare and sister to Phevos. *Phevos: Son of Izzy and brother to Athena. God of Light and Music. *Misha: The bear from Russia. Sings and writes poems and songs for the Music Select option from the start menu. Hiis own singing makes females and males powerful and, against enemies, he can use his lance-spear to destroy any evil. *Syd: A platypus. Wields a shield and sword. Friend of Millie and Ollie. He can swim in water-based sections of certain levels. *Millie: An echidna. Wields a shield and axe. Friend of Syd and Ollie. He/she can change gender and run fast. *Ollie: A kookaburra. Wields a shield and mace. Friend of Syd and Millie. He can skateboard and fly. *Amik: Former mayor of Montreal-turned-hero. His own power is gnawing at enemies. He is a beaver. *Wenlock: Recent Mascot Playable. He trains Izzy and Schuss to become leaders of the Mascot Resistance *Mandeville: Recent Mascot Playable. The Paralympic hero. *Waldi: Oldest Playable Mascot. He can bite at enemies. *Beibei: Blue Panda. She can swim in water-based sections of certain levels much as Syd, her friiend, does. *Jingjing: Black Panda. He can eat bamboo sticks and he can wield a spear based on bamboo. *Huanhuan: Red Panda. He can defeat certain enemies with fire. *Yingying: Yellow Panda. He can be swift and faster than any other mascot. *Nini: Green Panda. He is a swallow. *Schuss: Leader of the Winter Mascot Resistance. His power is skiing and kicking enemies in their bottoms. *The Red Jaguar of Chichen Itza: Long-forgotten Mascot. He can fly and run fast. *Schneeman: Second-in command of the Winter Mascot Resistance. *Roni: The Lone Raccoon. *Vuchko: A fighter wolf. *Howdy and Hidy: Two cowboys playable for two-player battles against terrorists. Switchable. *Magique: A magic star. *Haakon and Kristin: Two twins which are switchable characters like Howdy and Hidy, their friends. *Sukki, Nokki, Lekki, and Tsukki: Four owls that were switchable like the twins and the cowboys. *Powder: The fastest rabbit on land. *Copper: A heroic coyote. *Coal: A strong bear. *Neve: A snowball-headed girl. *Gliz: An icecube-headed boy. *Miga: A winged hero. *Sumi: Saviour of the seas. *Quatchi: A strong beast. *Leopard: A martial artist. Based on a snow leopard, he is much like the Red Jaguar of Chichen Itza, his friend. *Zaika: The doe hare. *Bely Mishka: Misha's soprano brother. *Merly: Leo's sister. *Leo: Merly's brother. *Yoggl: A heroic animal. *NanjingLele: The stone of power. * Vinicius: Unlockable. 2016 Olympics Mascot. * Tom: Unlockable. 2016 Paralympics Mascot. * Sjogg: Unlockable. 2016 Winter Youth Olympics Mascot. Worlds: *Training Level, Much Wenlock, 19th Century (Music: Fei Long's theme from Street Fighter 2) (Here, Wenlock is the playable character and so is Izzy.) *Athens, 1896 (1st level) (Music: Flash of Sword from Valis) (Here, you have to defeat the evil terrorists.) *Paris, 1900 (Music: Fullmetal Fighter from MUSHA) (Here, you have to fight criminals that are scattered throughout the city.) *St. Louis, 1904 (Music: Dance of Flame from Elemental Master) *London, 1908 (Music: Bloody Tears from Castlevania Judgement) *Stockholm, 1912 (Music: Boss from Contra) *Antwerp, 1920 (Music: Wing Fortress Zone from Sonic 2) *Paris, 1924 (Music: Level 1-1 from Gynoug/Wings of Wor) *Chamonix, 1924 (Music: Crimson Viper's theme from Street Fighter IV) *Amsterdam, 1928 (Music: Chemical Zone from Sonic 2) *St. Moritz, 1928 (Music: Neo Green Hill Zone from Sonic Advance) *Los Angeles, 1932 (Music: Zangief's theme from Street Fighter 2) *Lake Placid, 1932 (Music: Ryu's theme from Street Fighter 2) *Berlin, 1936 (Music: Boss theme from Castle of Illusion) *Garmisch-Partenkirchen, 1936 (Music: Fierce Enemy from Hook) *London, 1948 (Music: She-Hulk's theme from Marvel VS Capcom 3) *St. Moritz, 1948 (Music: Sand Ruins from Sonic Riders) *Helsinki, 1952 (Music: Loudness Gone Gone from World Heroes) *Oslo, 1952 (Music: Level 1-2 from Gynoug/Wings of Wor) *Melbourne, 1956 (Music: Jungle from Contra) *Cortina d'Ampezzo, 1956 (Music: Prayer of the Tragic Queen from Castlevania Bloodlines) *Rome, 1960 (Music: Iron Blue Intention from Castlevania Bloodlines) *Squaw Valley, 1960 (Music: Wicked Child from Castlevania) *Tokyo, 1964 (Music: Awaken- Origin of Heroes from Gain Ground) *Innsbruck, 1964 (Music: Europe in the Middle Ages- Receiving- from Gain Ground) *Mexico City, 1968 (Music: T-Hawk's theme from Street Fighter 2) *Grenoble, 1968 (Music: Cammy's theme from Street Fighter 2) *Munich, 1972 (Music: Evil's Symphonic Poem from Castlevania Judgement) (Here, you have to fight the terrorists that are holding Waldi captive and cancel the attacks on Munich!) *Sapporo, 1972 (Music: City from Power Rangers SNES) *Montreal, 1976 (Music: Cut Man's theme from Mega Man) (Here, Amik is kidnapped by pedophiles and poachers, and Izzy must save him!) *Innsbruck, 1976 (Music: Boss from Mega Man) *Moscow, 1980 (Music: Guts Man's theme from Mega Man) (Here, you have to save Misha from the hands of the villainous Fatov.) *Lake Placid, 1980 (Music: Boss from Mega Man 2) *Los Angeles, 1984 (Music: Area 1 from Bionic Commando) (Here, Sam is playable) *Sarajevo, 1984 (Music: Spider-Man's theme from Marvel VS Capcom 3) *Seoul, 1988 (Music: Reincarnated Soul from Castlevania Bloodlines) (Here, you have to rescue Hodori from the zombies and demons.) *Calgary, 1988 (Music: Wolverine's theme from Marvel VS Capcom 3) *Barcelona, 1992 (Music: Cross Your Heart from Haunted Castle) (Here, you have to save Cobi from the clutches of Spanish pirates.) *Albertville, 1992 (Music: Balrog's theme from Street Fighter 2) *Lillehammer, 1994 (Music: Isaac's Battle Theme from Golden Sun) *Atlanta, 1996 (Music: Level 1 from Altered Beast) (Izzy's home city.) *Nagano, 1998 (Music: Level 2 from Altered Beast) *Sydney, 2000 (Music: Yellow Robe from Master of Monsters) (Here, you have to rescue Syd, Millie, and Ollie from the clutches of Fatso.) *Salt Lake City, 2002 (Music: Jenna's Battle Theme from Golden Sun The Lost Age) *Athens, 2004 (Music: Grandmaster from Strider Hiryu) (Here, you have to save Athena and Phevos from the hands of minotaurs.) *Turino, 2006 (Music: Desert theme from Golden Sun) *Beijing, 2008 (Music: Jill's theme from Marvel VS Capcom 3) (Here, you have to destroy terrorists and save the five Fuwa from being scared by Alchemor.) *Vancouver, 2010 (Music: Area 5 from Bionic Commando) *Singapore, 2010 (Music: Darkness of Fear from Castlevania Judgement) *Innsbruck, 2012 (Music: Ken's theme from Street Fighter 2) (Here, Schneeman is playable and so is Yoggl.) *London, 2012 (semi-final summer level) (Music: Matthew's battle theme from Golden Sun Dark Dawn) *Sochi, 2014 (semi-final winter level) (Music: Chaos Angel 1-1 from Sonic Advance 3) (Here, you have to defeat the Big Three- Zoich, Makhtar, and Yorgov.) *Nanjing, 2014 (Music: Cyclopsis from Power Rangers Mega Drive Fighting Game) (Here, NanjingLele is playable.) *Rio de Janeiro, 2016 (final summer level) (Music: Doom Dragon from Golden Sun The Lost Age) (Here, the mentor of the mascots, Schuss, is playable.) *Lillehammer, 2016 (Music: M. Bison's theme from Street Fighter 2) (Here, Haakon and Kristen are playable.) *Pyeongchang, 2018 (final winter level) (Music: Chaos Angel 1-2 from Sonic Advance 3) (Here, you have to destroy Alchemor and prevent him from taking over the Olympic Village forever.) *Bonus Youth Level, 2018 (bonus level 1, takes place in Buenos Aires) (Music: Zeppelin Attack from Gadget Twins) *Bonus Summer Level, 2020 (bonus level 2, takes place in Tokyo) (Music: Wilderness from Golden Axe) (In this level, you have to earn newer powers) *Special Stage Winter Level, Beijing, 2022 (Music: Bonus Stage from Sonic) (In this level, you have to earn new weapons) *The Continue or Quit Inn: Rooms make you continue or quit. Here, you have to play mini games. (Music: Shadowgate Game Over theme) Bosses and Enemies: *Alchemor: The final boss of the game. Ends his sentences with "Ji". Has his health and name. (Music: Chaos Chimera from Golden Sun Dark Dawn) *First Boss: Alchemor's first lieutenant. Has his health and name. (Music: Boss from Castlevania III) *Fatso: A parody mascot for Alchemor to have. The boss of the Sydney level. (Music: Wing of Evil from Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom) *Zoich: The boss of Sochi. (Music: Meet Them Head On from Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millenium) *Makhtar: Alchemor's second-in-command. *Yorgov: Alchemor's third-in-command. *The Iron Hunter: Alchemor's knight. Guards the end of the Singapore level. (Music: Stage 001 from Steel Empire/Empire of Steel) *The Masked Prince of the Caucasus: The boss of the training level. *Fatov: The Russian spirit of Alcoholism and sloth. *Fightrons: Evil Robots created by Alchemor. *Mimicron: Alchemor's mimicking twin. *True Final Boss Scientor: Scientor is the true final boss once you kill Alchemor and beat the game three times or more. (Music: Final Boss -The War's End- from Kid Icarus Uprising) *Criminals, vandals, polluters, demons, vampires, slimes, monsters, werewolves, zombies, sorcerers, soldiers, black knights, minotaurs, chimeras, gorgons, gargoyles, pirates, ninjas, witches, wizards, paedophiles, rioters, and terrorists: Have health and various names. Main Menu (Music: Strider Hiryu's theme from Marvel VS Capcom 3) Intro theme: (Music: Sword of Vermillion Intro) Mascot Select (Music: Tecmo World Cup '92 Team Selection) Level Select (Music: Pinch Zone from Valis) Cutscene (Music: Dungeons from Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom) Game Over theme (Music: Gravestone from Metal Slug 5) Continue theme (Music: Continue theme from Street Fighter IV) Level Complete theme (Music: Intro from Contra NES) Game Complete theme (Music: Game Complete from Contra 4) Ending theme (Music: Oath of Love from Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom) Credits theme (Love Survives) Password theme (Music: Nova's theme from Marvel VS Capcom 3) Password Right theme (Music: Castlevania Judgment Win) Password Wrong theme (Music: Castlevania Game Over)Category:IzzyCategory:OlympicsCategory:Crossover Video gamesCategory:Video gamesCategory:SequelsCategory:Crossovers